My Heart Really Likes You
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Quinn is back on top, or she thinks she is. When everything starts to go wrong who will be there to save her? and what if the one person that can betrays her
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is a new story and it is about 3 chapters. Please read and review to tell me what you think. I hope you like it!

**Quinn POV**

"Hello" I say answering my phone,

"Hey Q, I'm out the front get your skinny ass out here" Santana replies.

I laugh and hang up the phone, grabbing my bag and running out the door,

"What up?" Santana smiles as I slide into her car,

"Nothing much" I grin,

"I miss you in a cheerios uniform Quinny" Brittany chimes from the back seat,

"I know Britt, but I'm not on the cheerios anymore" I say sadly,

"Then ask coach sylvester if you can be back on the squad" Santana joined in,

"I don't know" I started, "It's been a while",

"Oh come on Q, you know being a cheerio is really about being sexy and since you grew your hair back, you are looking like your old self" Santana convinced me,

"Hey! you guys are the ones that cut my hair in the first place" we all laughed at that.

We arrived at school and I went to my first class,

"Attention, your teacher is not here today, so treat this as a free period" I heard the principals assistant say,

"Why don't we just have a relief?" I asked,

"Because we could not organise anyone at such short notice" she finished with a smile, I nodded and then left to put my books in my locker. As I was walking down the hallway two cheerios ran past me, I looked at them and smiled - that used to be me. Two minutes later I found myself at coach Sylvester's office. I knocked on the door and she looked up from her desk quickly,

"Ahhh Q, come in" she slightly smiled,

"Hi coach, I was just wondering if I could talk to you" I started, sitting down while talking. She nodded for me to go ahead so I continued, "I miss the cheerios and now that I have grown my hair and I'm back on my feet, I think I can do it" I grinned,

"I don't know Q" Coach said hesitantly,

"Please, I won't let you down" I pleaded,

"Ok, go get your old uniform" She smiled and I practically skipped out of her office.

I walked into the cafeteria and it seemed like everyone stopped and stared. I walked confidently over to the table and Santana and Brittany both got up to hug me, I sat down in between them and Rachel, Mercedes and Tina also congratulated me. I thanked them and then ate my lunch. The rest of the day was great for me, everyone parted like the red sea, just like old times and everyone avoided eye contact.

It was now the end of the day and I had Glee Club, I was late so I was running, even worse is that I didn't have time to go to my locker so I was running with about 4 very thick books. I ran around the corner only to smash into a very hard, toned body. I fell backwards and prepared myself to hit the cold hard floor, but something stopped me from a bruised body, two strong arms snaked around my waist and held me up. I looked up to identify my saviour and was greeted by enchanting green eyes and a familiar pair of big lips.

"Uhhh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I smiled,

"No it's not your fault, it's hard to see what's around the corner" Sam laughed,

"Well at least I won't be nursing a bruised shoulder tonight, thanks for that by the way" I laugh back,

"No problem, oh here" he says reaching down and picking up my books,

"Oh thanks" I smile, reaching forward to grab my books only to have them pulled away, "Sam?" I wonder what he is doing,

"I will carry them, your on your way to Glee club right?" he grins,

"Yeah, but you don't have to-" I start, but Sam cuts me off,

"I want to" he insists and I blush,

"Thanks" I smile.

I thought when I said everything is like last year I was just talking about the cheerios, but right now I can feel myself falling for a certain blonde boy once again.

**So Again please review and tell me what you think! I have the next chapter ready and I will upload them as soon as I get a few reviews :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn's POV**

"Ok guys for this weeks assignment it is all up to you, you guys need to come up with a number that represents all the emotions you guys are going through right now, I am not helping with anything and you will perform for me on Friday" spoke Mr Shue.

Everyone looked around, some smiling, others looking like Mr Shue had just told them to write a 20 page essay. I was sitting in between Sam and Santana and they both turned towards me,

"I actually think this assignment isn't that bad" spoke Santana,

"me either" agreed Sam, "what do you think Quinn?" he asked me,

"It's alright I guess" wait... was I blushing. OMG. why do I get so shy around Sam? Santana must have picked up on this because the moment we were in her car on the way to Rachel's house (for practice) she was shooting me questions,

"So you like Trouty Mouth?" she asked excited,

"No Santana" I shut her down, hoping she would believe me,

"Ok whatever, we are here anyway" she jumped out of the car and before shutting the door leant down so I could see her, "oh and Q? I know when your lying" she winked before running off into the house. I laughed at her and followed soon after. The rest of the glee club was already there and they were brainstorming ideas.

"So I think the obvious plan is for me and Finn to do a magnificent duet and impress Mr Shue on how much emotion we put into the song" Rachel grinned,

"And what about the rest of us?" Tina asked,

"Well you guys can just sway in the background like you always do" Rachel smiled,

"As if Hobbit, to get a good grade on this assignment we need actual good looking people leading the show" Santana said standing up,

"Me and Finn are good looking" Rachel defended herself,

"Please it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork" Santana spat while the whole room erupted in laughter, even Finn couldn't hold back a grin - to the dismay of Rachel of course.

"So here is the new plan" Santana announced, "Me and Quinn open the song, working our fine asses around that stage, then Mike and Brittany come in and do that freaking amazing dancing stuff you do, then Sam and Puck come in and sing, while dancing awkwardly, Tina then steps forward and sings sweet, innocent lyrics then Mercedes comes in to belt out a number and finally we all finish off the song together" Santana sat down, clearly happy with herself. I looked around the room to see everyone smiling and nodding, except one person of course,

"And what about me and Finn" she basically screamed,

"Well you guys can just sway in the background" Santana laughed, Rachel then stormed out only to be followed shortly after by Finn,

"Come on guys we should just give them a small part so they don't go running to Mr Shue" I suggested,

"Hell to the no" Mercedes exclaimed,

"Quinn do you want to be the one without a part?" asked Puck as everyone laughed,

My eyes dashed around the room to see even Sam laughing, I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, but I couldn't cry over something so stupid,

"Quinny's crying" shouted Brittany innocently and for some reason everyone started laughing. I stood up and ran out of the room and as I left the house I heard Santana say,

"What the hell guys? Don't treat Quinn like that, do it again and I will go all Lima Heights on your asses"

The next few days were not fun at school. I was being laughed at constantly in Glee Club, Puck was so mean, he was only being like that because I rejected him the day I got back on the cheerios. Oh yeah and being a cheerleader didn't help, I still got slushied and girls would still snicker at me as I walked down the halls. I could feel myself slipping into a state of depression and I couldn't stop it.

"Hey Quinn" Sam's voice dragged me from my thoughts,

"Oh hi Sam" I almost whispered. wimp.

"I was just checking up on you, it seems like you have been having a tough time lately" he spoke worriedly,

"I'm fine Sam" I answered softly and went to turn around and walk away from my locker, but he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him,

"Well I was wondering if you would want to go to breadsticks with me this Saturday"

"On like a date?" I asked hopefully, suddenly a bit more cheerful,

"Yeah on a date" Sam smiled,

"Ok, text me the details" I grinned walking away.

**Sam's POV**

"I can't believe you are going out with her" Finn spoke,

"It's one date" I told him as we walked down the empty hallway after Glee Club,

"Yeah but she isn't even that popular anymore" Finn said matter of factly,

"I do like her though" I told him,

"What happened to the Sam that laughed at her in Glee Club all those times? you realise this makes you totally uncool" Finn asked,

"Dude I felt sorry for her" I say without thinking, suddenly feeling that I needed to protect my popularity, "Oh shit I forgot my homework, I'll meet you at your car" I say turning around to see a heartbroken Quinn with tears in her eyes, my jaw dropped and I felt a dropping feeling in my stomach, "Quinn..." I pleaded, but she was already running down the hall, tears streaming down her face.

**Quinn's POV**

Santana banged on my door but I didn't want to let her in. I was too upset and I looked so weak lying on my bed crying my eyes out over some boy, but thats the thing, it isn't just Sam, it's everything, I'm not popular anymore, I get bullied and even Glee Club has the nerve to laugh at me. Santana was now in my room and was sitting beside me with her arm around my shoulders, my head resting on hers.

"Talk to me Q, tell me what you're feeling" Santana pleaded,

"I don't know why everybody hates me so much. But maybe I do because now I hate me too. Right now, I don't see the reason for trying, or for talking, or for breathing. I'm just done" I cried even more now.

"Quinn everybody doesn't hate you, you just need to be more confident and get back your position on top" Santana said, now sitting in front of me on the bed, "You told me and Brittany that you want somebody to love you, but you have lots of people that do"

"No I don't" I disagreed with her, "I want somebody to love me but I don't see why anyone would" I sobbed,

"What happened Q? You were happy a few days ago, you just need to get back up and get everything back on track" Santana reassured me,

"It's sucks, you know. When everything is doing fine then, it all crashes again. And the worst part is, I really don't want to try and put it all back together again, but I have to."

"I know" Santana spoke hugging me tightly

**So Again please review and tell me what you think! I have the next chapter ready and I will upload them as soon as I get a few reviews :))) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So this is the last chapter, please read and review! thanks

**Sam's POV**

I walked into school on Monday and no me and Quinn didn't go on our date. I can't believe I did that to her, she was hurt and she needed someone. I was going to be that someone until Finn basically forced a insult about Quinn out of my mouth. But the thing was I wasn't doing this as a sympathy thing, I felt myself falling for Quinn again, when we were dating I saw two sides of Quinn, the confident side and the insecure side and now she is showing them both to everyone and I am seeing another side, a brave one.

I waked into Glee club to see Quinn standing with people hugging her and smiling, I wandered over to Rory and asked him what was going on,

"I didn't even know there was a semi fight but everything is resolved now" I nodded and then took a seat as did the rest of the club,

"Ok since you guys didn't perform on Friday, due to a few absences" spoke Mr Shue obviously looking at me, Quinn and Santana, "I am doing it again but this time it is solos and anyone can sing and if they don't want to they don't have to"

I put my hand up and Mr Shue spoke again, "It looks like we have a volunteer" everyone turned to me except Quinn. I stood and walked to the center of the room. I told the band the song and the music began. I starred at Quinn through the whole song.

weep for yourself, my man,

you'll never be what is in your heart

weep little lion man,

you're not as brave as you were at the start

rate yourself and rake yourself,

take all the courage you have left

waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

but it was not your fault but mine

and it was your heart on the line

i really stuffed it up this time

didn't I, my dear?

tremble for yourself, my man,

you know that you have seen this all before

tremble little lion man,

you'll never settle any of your score

your grace is wasted in your face,

your boldness stands alone among the wreck

learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck

but it was not your fault but mine

and it was your heart on the line

i really stuffed it up this time

didn't I, my dear?

I finished and turned my head to the ground as everyone clapped, but suddenly everything went quiet and I heard a few of the girls gasp. I looked up to see Quinn running out of the room. I looked to Santana and she gave me a nod so I ran after her. I kept on running until I finally came to the astronomy room. I looked inside and sure enough there was Quinn standing with her back facing me looking up at the planets.

"Quinn" I say to grab her attention, but she doesn't turn around, I open my mouth to explain but she cuts me off, She finally turned to me and I saw that her eyes were glassed over, tears threatening to spill over.

"What did I do wrong? I thought we started fresh this year, I never tried to hurt you, I never lied to you, I never broke my promises, I never stopped until you were happy, most importantly, I never gave up on you but you gave up on my so easily. You left me hanging there like I deserved to be let go without any explanation. Like I should already know why you did it" She fell to the ground and started crying into her hands.

I walked over and sat down beside her,

"Quinn" I speak softly, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her closely, "You never leave my mind, even when I have a million things to worry about" I felt her relax into my arms causing me to smile slightly,

"I am begging you to be my hero Sam because I need one right now" Quinn whispered, I hugged her tighter before replying,

"Quinn I want to be with you, I'm sorry for everything",

"Sorry is like a band-aid, Just because you use it, doesn't mean it's gonna heal the wound" Quinn sighed,

"I know Quinn but I mean it, sometimes I let people overpower me, people like Finn. And then I move past that and I start thinking that someone else could make you happier than I could, I guess it's my insecurities acting up because I know i'm not the smartest or most fun and exciting but, I do know that no matter how hard and long you look you'll never find somebody that loves you like I do" I spoke softly.

I felt Quinn move in my arms so she was facing me, I looked down to see her beautiful eyes looking up at me with some tears still in them. I stoked the side of her face, she moved towards me and I leaned in, our lips crashed together in a slow passionate kiss. We broke apart and we both blushed,

"I hope you want to stay for a long time because my heart really likes you" she smiled,

"I want to stay because my heart really likes you too" I smirked before connecting our lips once more.

**The End! Please review and tell me what you thought of the story and if you have any ideas for other stories please review and let me know! thanks for reading x**


End file.
